


The way they love each other

by spendeonswithyou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all the little things, and the big things, and so much more. Because they are Bellamy and Clarke, Clarke and Bellamy, and they are one.<br/>They always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way they love each other

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this thing is, I was bored and felt like writing about Bellarke.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

one  
It’s in the way they look at each other.  
Most of the times they are unaware of this, both of them, yet everyone else around them can easily see it.  
The way Bellamy looks at her when she talks and he knows she doesn’t look at him, with an admiration in his eyes. Like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and he could never get enough of it.  
The way Clarke looks at him when he’s occupied with something else, like everything suddenly disappeared and he was the only one around. She looks at him with endless trust, knowing that even the sight of him itself can bring her comfort.  
The way his gaze almost always lingers on her for a second longer than it should.  
The way her eyes soften anytime she notices him.  
The way they make eye contact sometimes, and it’s a thousand of unspoken conversations, words they don’t have to say out loud. It’s a I’m here and it’s okay and asking questions, and seeking answers they always get. And it’s all in one look.

two  
It’s in the way they speak.  
The way they casually check up on each other many times each day, just to make sure the other doesn’t forget to eat or doesn’t work too much. She always has to ask him if he’s okay, even when nothing happened, and he often drops by the med bay just to see how she’s doing.  
The way they bring each other comfort. Sometimes they leave the camp just to sit somewhere by themselves and just talk. They talk about their past, because none of them wants to be left alone with their demons. They talk about the future, because another apocalypse is coming and it’s good to be reassured it’s going to be okay by someone you trust. They talk about everything, or sometimes they don’t even talk at all.  
Somehow, these are one of the few moments they can be at peace.

three  
It’s in the way they touch.  
The way their hands meet sometimes. It can be a quick squeeze just to make sure the other is okay. She always reaches for his hand when someone mentions the possible end of the world, and he always holds it tightly, because that’s a subtle way of comforting her.  
The way he puts his arm around her when they sit by the campfire, or somewhere in the woods by themselves, and she rests her head on his shoulder, because she knows she’s safe.  
The way he sometimes brushes a loose strand of hair out of her face.  
The way they hug each other. Sometimes it works as hello, sometimes as goodbye, or perhaps one of them was in a bad mood and the touch of the other is enough to comfort them. Sometimes there is no reason at all.  
The way they are woken up by nightmares, and their first instinct is always to go to the other. Clarke could reach his room with her eyes closed, and she just slips next to him, and no one is surprised by that. Bellamy always knocks, and she always lets him in, and he asks if she’s okay. And he stays.  
The way they hold each other then. With his arm around her waist and her head on his chest, their limbs tangling and their bodies pressed together, they are finally home.

four  
It’s in the way they kiss.  
The way their lips meet, finally, after all this time of longing, and it’s like the last piece of a wicked puzzle has fallen into place. It’s fire, they are fire, and they are infinite, as his lips move against hers with passion, yet with a great gentleness.  
The way they don’t need to pretend anymore, and she moves to his room, and he wakes up everyday looking at the person that is his entire world.  
The way saying I love you becomes something casual between them, and everyone knows that they belong to each other, need each other, love each other in every possible way.

five  
It’s all the little things, and the big things, and so much more. Because they are Bellamy and Clarke, Clarke and Bellamy, and they are one.  
They always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes, English is not my first language. Feedback always makes me happy!  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com) and send me prompts, or just come and rant about fictional characters.


End file.
